kibum Vs Kyuhyun
by ika.zordick
Summary: gimana kalau seandainya kyuhyun cemburu sama kibum yang merupakan hyungnya sendiri? heechul eomma, leeteuk appa...


**Kyuhyun Vs Kibum **

**(Super Junior Family)**

**Author : ika zordick**

**Main cast : khuhyun(last child), kibum(fifth child)**

**Support cast:leeteuk(appa),heechul(eomma),yesung(first child),siwon(second child),eunhyuk(third child),ryeowook(fourth child), kangin(leeteuk's brother),hangeng(kibum's father),sungmin(ryeowook's yeojachingu), donghae(eunhyuk's yeojachingu), shindong(sungmin's father)**

**Genre:family, sad(?)**

**Rating: AG**

**Ini ff pertama ku, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya! Hehhehe… maaf jika banyak kesalahan. Maaf juga kalo ngaco…. ,**

**Tolong jangan di plagiatin ya,, setengah mati ne buatnya…**

Kyuhyun pov.

Ha… aku sungguhan bosan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ku hela nafas panjang sambil melirik seluruh keluargaku yang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Siwon hyung yang sibuk dengan buku-buku perkuliahannya. Dia adalah hyung ku yang paling membosankan dirumah ini. Terkadang aku benci dengan gaya elitenya. Bahkan saat memutuskan pacarnya dia begitu mempesona dan anggun. Aku merasa benarkah dia terlahir dari rahim yang sama denganku?

Sementara itu, Yesung hyung, hyung tertuaku ini lebih memilih bermain dengan kura-kura lambannya. Dia ini hyung ku yang kurasa paling aneh, bayangkan saja dia membeli kura-kura kecil itu dengan harga mahal untuk mengisi kebosanannya tapi saat dia mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerik hewan kecil lamban itu, dia menjadi jauh lebih bosan dari sebelumnya.

Hmp… sebelum memperkenalkan mereka bukankah seharusnya aku menjelaskan soal diriku sebelumnya? Benar.. namaku cho kyuhyun,,, aku dongsaeng termuda di rumah ini. Anak dari teuki appa dan heenim umma. Aku mempunyai 5 saudara laki-laki yang jelek. Ha…ha.. akulah yang paling tampan dirumah dirumah ini. Dan pesaing terberatku itu adalah siwon hyung, tapi itu bukan masalah, aku masih belum terkalahkan.. hwa…ha…ha…

Nah,, aku sudah kenalkan 2 hyungku.. nah jadi tinggal 3 lagi. Hyungku yang suka menari dan mewarisi bakat ummaku yang merupakan penari yang hebat adalah eunhyuk hyung. Dia ini selalu membuat umma kecewa. Umma selalu bilang wajahnya terlalu pas-pasan dan otaknya tidak pintar. Jujur saja, aku suka mengerjai dia. Dia ini beneran telmi,, wakawaka.. dan sekarang dia sedang mendengarkan music sambil menari di sudut ruangan.

Kalau hyungku yang paling tertutup dan lebih memilih diam sambil mempelajari bahasa mandarin di sofa itu adalah wooky hyung. Dia ini sangat suka di kerjai umma yang katanya sifat jahilku adalah warisan darinya. Umma selalu menyuruhnya masak untuk keluarga kami sementara umma sibuk sendiri dengan cermin dan rambutnya. Aku terkadang kasihan dengannya, tapi suatu hari dia menghilang dari rumah. Umma sampai menangis karenanya, tapi syukurlah ternyata dia hanya sedang keluar jalan-jalan.

Kemudian siapa hyungku terakhir? Aku pun tidak tahu.. karena aku tak pernah mengenalnya, kata appa, dia tinggal di california sejak aku berumur 3 tahun. Hyung misterius yang selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Umma tidak pernah membahas dia, hyung-hyungku yang lain juga tak pernah bercerita tentang dia. Jadi masa bodo aja, ntah dia ada atau tidak.

Ku hela nafasku untuk kesekian kalinya, bosan juga bermain game yang sama terus menerus. Aku terlalu takut meminta game baru pada appa, dia bahkan hanya tidur sebentar saat dia pulang. Dia adalah lelaki paling sibuk yang pernah ku temui dan yang paling menyayangi keluarga.

Aku punya ide untuk menghilangkan kebosananku. Tugas Matematika sekolahku adalah jalan keluar yang baik. Aku ini anak jenius, soal mana yang tak bisa kukerjakan. Ayolah.. itukan aku, tidak dengan hyungku yang lain. Ku ambil buku matematika ku dan mulai bertanya dari hyung tertua ku, yesung hyung.

"hyung… aku punya soal integral, tolong ajari aku hyung" aku mulai memelas

Yesung hyung mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak, melihat buku matematikaku. Dia tertawa, kemudian memukul kepalaku dengan buku matematikaku "Berhentilah mengerjaiku, soal ini terlalu mudah bagimu! Kau hanya ingin membuatku pusing kan?" teriak yesung hyung

Huph.. sibodoh yesung ini memang selalu bisa menebak rencanaku! Aku beralih pada siwon hyung. Dia mengeluarkan senyuman yang bisa membuat nenek tua jatuh cinta lagi. Aku agak merinding, "aku sedang sibuk kyu.. Tanya sama eunhyuk saja ya.." katanya. Aku tahu dia memang sama tidak tahu menjawabnya.

Aku menghampiri eunhyung. Dia kakak terbaik yang selalu berusaha dulu melakukan segalanya untukku meski hasilnya nihil. Aku merasakan kepuasan luar biasa saat melihat mata sipit eunhyung mulai memerah dan berair. Hahaha dia menjadi sangat jelek jika seperti ini. Lalu, aku menghampiri wooky hyung. dia tersenyum manis melihatku duduk disampingnya. Dia mempunyai suara indah yang selalu membuatku tenang saat berada di dekatnya. Dia memperhatikan soal yang kusungguhkan. "maaf, kyu… aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku akan les matematika agar aku bisa mengajari mu"

Aku jadi tak enak sendiri "jangan dipikirkan hyung, aku akan berusaha mencarinya sendiri!"

"lee teuk! Bangunlah lihat anakmu ini! Dia merusak maskerku!" suara umma terdengar menggema di seluruh rumah.

"umma… kau bisa membangunkan tetangga dengan suara senyaring itu!" siwon hyung keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai menenangkan umma yang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

Aku memperhatikan setiap kegiatan gila keluargaku. Yesung hyung mempunyai kelainan gila, dia suka masuk ke kamar salah satu anggota keluarga dan mengganggu tidur kami dengan terus mencubit pipi hingga orang itu terbangun.

Appa yang baru saja tidur dengan berat beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia menarik yesung seakan sedang menggendong anak kucing. Yesung hyung sama sekali tanpa ekspresi berjalan keluar kamar dengan dipandu appa yang terkantuk-kantuk. Aku kasihan pada appa.

"appa, biarlah yesung hyung sekamar denganku" kataku saat appa keluar dari kamar yesung hyung dan eunhyung.

Appa mengelus kepalaku dengan penuh kasih sayang. "kau kenal hyung mu, dia itu punya keanehan sendiri. Dan hanya eunhyuk yang tidur seperti sapi yang tak terganggu dengannya. Aku tak ingin kau sakit karena kurang tidur dan anak itulah penyebabnya"

"appa pingsan?" umma menangis . "dia sekarang dirumah sakit"

Aku terkejut setengah mati saat aku baru saja masuk kerumah. Tubuhku cukup lelah untuk mendengar appa masuk rumah sakit dan tak sadarkan diri. Aku sudah merasakan firasat burukku dari tadi, saat aku di hukum guruku lari keliling lapangan karena ketampanan dan kejeniusanku.

"umma.. appa baik-baik saja" aku berlari menghampiri umma.

Heenim umma memelukku sedih, dia menangis tanpa henti di bahuku. Kemudian dia pingsan, aku berusaha mengangkatnya, tapi kurasa tubuhnya terlalu berat untukku. Untung saja paman kangin, adik appa dating. Dia sungguh kuat dan berhasil mengangkat umma dengan mudah.

"ada apa ini? Umma kenapa kyu?" wooky hyung yang baru pulang sekolah terkejut melihat umma yang pingsan.

"tenanglah! Tidak apaapa!" paman kangin menenangkan kami. "kalian pergilah kerumah sakit, lihat appa kalian, paman sudah telpon siwon hyung kalian, dia sudah ada di sana."

Aku dan wooky hyung berlari keluar. Yesung hyung sudah siap diluar dengan mobilnya. Kami segera naik. Dirumah sakit, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Appa terlihat sangat menderita dengan infuse dan alat bantu medis yang berada di tubuhnya. Dia terlihat tak berdaya, wajahnya pucat dan dia tak sadarkan diri. Wooky hyung menangis dan memeluk siwon hyung.

"tidak apa-apa! Appa akan baik-baik saja" siwon hyung menenangkan wooky hyung

"appa… bangun!" rengekku mengguncang tubuh appa tapi tak ada jawaban, yesung hyung segera menarikku dan menenangkanku. Saat itulah kusadari betapa yesung hyung memperdulikanku.

Lee teuk pov..

Perusahaan ini telah berakhir, kerja kerasku sia-sia. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menghidupi keluargaku. Maafkan appa ya.. yesung, dia hampir menamatkan kuliah kedokterannya, siwon, aku tak bisa mengusahakan menyelesaikan biaya kuliahnya di universitas elit itu, kemudian eunhyuk, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membeli segala keperluan agar dia bisa menari dengan baik? Ryeowook dan kyuhyun mereka masih di SMA. Heenim juga tak akan bahagia tanpa gaun dan perhiasaan indahnya. Aku tak tega melihatnya harus berpakaian sederhana. Lalu kibum, anakku yang sekolah dicalifornia, bagaimana biaya hidupnya disana?

Aku berjalan menyelusuri jalan, tanpa mobil yang biasa ku kendarai. Untung saja rumah ku itu adalah warisan ayah, kalau tidak.. maka pasti ikut disita. Setidaknya aku bisa mencari kerja lain tanpa heenim tahu kalau perusahaanku bangkrut. Aku takut dia bakal sedih dan khawatir tentang anak-anak.

Cleaning service takkan masalah, tukang isi bensin juga hal yang mudah, aku melakukan segala pekerjaan yang bisa kulakukan. Berharap penghasilanku jika bekerja terus menerus akan bisa membiayai seluruh biaya hidup keluargaku. Ternyata tidak, upah ku dari tiap pekerjaan terlalu sedikit. Yesung perlu biaya praktiknya, siwon uang kuliahnya keterlaluan mahal, eunhyuk harus segera membayar biaya guru tari privatenya kemudian ryeowook dan kyuhyun, aku tak mungkin mengecewakan mereka dengan terlambat membayar biaya sekolah dan apapun yang mereka butuhkan. Istriku yang cantik juga perlu banyak uang untuk merawat dirinya. Aku tak mau dia sedih saat melihat cermin.

Aku memaksa diriku terus berjalan dan bekerja. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengatasi segalanya karena aku seorang pemimpin dalam keluargaku. Mereka takkan bisa bahagia tanpa kerja kerasku. Aku mampu memikulnya meski sangat berat. Mereka adalah kado terindah dari Tuhan untukku mana bisa aku mengecewakan mereka.

Tapi, meski hatiku yakin aku mampu, tubuhku tak berpendapat begitu. Pandanganku mulai samar dan suara indah istriku yang memanggil namaku terdengar. Ia menangis dan aku sadar aku tak bisa apapun. Heenim pasti sangat sedih.

Yesung pov.

Apa aku ini sungguh bodoh?

Aku anak tertua disini dan aku tak menyadari ada kesalahan yang ada?

Appa bangkrut, perusahaan di sita, uang semuanya ludes. Tidak jelas bisakah besok umma dan dongsae-dongsae ku bisa makan. Bagaimana pula dengan biaya sekolah dan rumah sakit.

Aku memacu mobilku, kemudian aku meremnya saat aku tak sengaja melihat eunhyuk menari di pinggir jalan sambil menirukan rapper ala amerika. Orang-orang memberinya uang, bicara soal istilah bekennya dia sedang mengamen.

Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Aku sebagai kakaknya hanya bisa diam dan melihat adikku kerja keras demi keluarga. Manusia macam apa aku ini?

Aku menyesali segalanya. Kura-kura mahal yang kubeli, aku yang suka main-main saat belajar. Jika aku serius dari awal mungkin aku sudah menjadi dokter sekarang. Yang kulakukan selama ini hanya menghambur-hamburkan kerja keras appa. Aku bahkan mengganggu tidurnya saat malam. Aku hanya tahu bermain dengan kyuhyun dan balas mengerjainya, padahal dia butuh aku sebagai hyungnya. Aku juga selalu bertengkar dengan siwon. Andai aku bisa mengulang masa lalu, appa takkan terbaring tanpa pengobatan dirumah sakit sekarang ini.

"hyukjae,," aku menghampiri eunhyuk saat dia sudah selesai dengan tariannya. Dia ketakutan melihatku.

"maaf hyung, aku takkan mengulanginya lagi, jangan beritahu umma.. aku hanya tak bisa diam kalau appa tidak dapat pengobatan di rumah sakit"

"hyung mengerti, ayo kita pulang!" aku mengantar eunhyuk pulang.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan merasa pasti. Aku menjual mobilku. Ini hadiah dari appa saat aku memperoleh nilai baik saat ujian akhir semester ke tujuh. Mobil ini sudah tak penting lagi bagiku jika dibanding dengan appa dan keluargaku.

"aku bangga pada mu, kau memang orang baik" kangin ajussi menepuk pundakku.

"ini demi appa" jawabku singkat

Siwon pov

Ini gila atau hanya aku saja yang mencoba terus menjadi orang waras dirumah ini. Tetapi yang benar akulah satu-satunya orang dirumah ini yang mencoba tidak peduli. Aku menghempas pintu kamarku saat aku melihat umma membawa appa ke dalam rumah dengan kursi roda. Apa umma sudah gila? Appa masih sakit dan dia membawa appa yang baru sadar kerumah ini.

Aku ingin marah pada umma atas keegoisannya. Begitu tak adakah lagi uang dirumah ini, apa biaya rumah sakit appa tidak bisa diusahakan lagi. Aku merasa ini tidak benar, hanya aku yang berada didalam rumah sekarang sementara para hyung dan dongsaeng ku sedang keluar. Apa mereka mendukung keputusan umma yang membawa appa kerumah? Dan aku sendiri yang tidak tahu tentang keputusan ini?

Dengan kasar aku keluar dari kamar, ku tarik tubuh umma yang sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidur merawat appa yang sedang tak berdaya. Sebagai istri dia memang wajib melakukan itu. Jika ditanya siapalah yang paling kusalahkan dalam keadaan ini selain diriku sendiri adalah umma. Dia hanya bisa merengek meminta benda mahal pada appa. Dia akan menangis dan tidak mengizinkan appa tidur dikamarnya jika appa tak memberikan apa yang dia inginkan. Dialah yang paling egois dirumah ini.

Berkali-kali aku juga merasa semua tidak benar dengan umma. Dia menyuruh wookie yang masih sekolah untuk memasak. Ia juga terus memarahi eunhyuk yang bekerja keras agar mendapat pujian darinya meski aku tidak suka jika eunhyuk menari. Dia memerintahkan dan membuat peraturan tapi dia sendiri tak pernah melakukannya. Dia selalu membuat appa sedih dan terus mengalah. Dia membuat yesung hyung harus sekolah di kedokteran yang tidak ia sukai, ia menyuruhku pacaran meski aku tidak menyukai semua wanita pilihannya, dia membuat eunhyuk menangis dan meminta operasi plastic agar umma menyukainya, kemudian aku paling kasihan pada adikku paling kecil kyuhyun, dia tidak pernah mendapat perhatian dari umma meski dia berusaha keras.

Tapi dirumah ini siapa yang berani marah pada umma? Appa selalu menyuruh kami agar menghormati wanita egois yang tidak pernah menghargai satu orang pun di keluarga ini. Hanya paman kangin yang akan membentak umma jika memang ia merasa ada yang salah, hanya paman yang berani tak menghargainya meski akhirnya appa akan memarahi kangin ahjussi atas perbuatan tak sopannya pada kakak iparnya itu. Kali ini aku ingin lebih berani, aku tak bisa menghormati umma yang seperti ini.

"ada apa siwon ah" Tanya umma melepaskan tangannya yang mengelus kepala appa

"ikut aku sebentar" kataku

Umma meringis kesakitan saat cengkraman tanganku semakin keras. "siwon, sebenarnya kau kenapa" appa masih membela umma dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar

Akhirnya aku berhasil menarik umma keluar dari kamar dan segera kututup pintu kamar agar appa tak merasa cemas dengan kelakuanku yang seperti anak durhaka. Umma aku minta maaf, aku tidak pernah di ajarkan untuk melawan mu, tapi aku selalu diajarkan dalam keluarga ini untuk selalu melindungi keluarga ini termasuk dari keegoisanmu.

"bisakah kau tidak menarikku seperti ini anak brengsek" umma betul-betul berubah spontan saat hilang dari pandangan appa

"umma ! kenapa kau membawa appa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

"kita bangkrut siwon! Bahkan uang untuk makanmu besok tidak ada. Kau ingin kita mati hanya karena biaya pengobatan appa mu yang mahal dirumah sakit"

"lalu kau ingin appa mati begitu saja? Umma tolonglah!" teriakku membuat umma terkejut, apa aku keterlaluan padanya?

Tiba-tiba yesung hyung dan eunhyuk pulang. Mereka cukup tak percaya aku bisa berbicara begitu keras pada umma. "ada apa ini?" kata yesung hyung menengahi pertengkaran kami.

"hyung kenapa kau tega mengizinkan umma membawa appa keluar dari rumah sakit"

"apa?" hyung terlihat terkejut. Ia menatap umma dengan marah. Umma terlihat ketakutan. Bagaimana pun yesung hyung lah yang tak pernah peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Yang tidak pernah berkomentar keras atas kelakukan umma atau apapun. Kini dia terlihat mengerikan.

Aku spontan bersama eunhyuk memegangi tangan yesunghyung. Menarik dia agar tak berlaku kasar. Dia bisa melakukan apapun jika dia mau. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan dia lakukan, ia bisa saja melukai umma.

"wanita bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada appa ku?" makinya pada umma

"anak brengsek. Kau tahu kau sedang berbicara pada siapa? Aku ibumu!"

"kau masih berani mengatakan aku anakmu, apa kau benar istri appa? Kau tega lakukan ini? Kau hanya wanita mata duitan yang tak bisa lapar demi keluargamu."

Plaak… terdengar suara tangan umma yang mendarat di pipi yesung hyung. Aku tahu itu sangat sakit, tapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding sakitnya hati hyung sekarang dan hati umma.

"kau berani katakan sekali lagi aku akan membunuhmu anak sialan!" teriak umma

Yesung hyung tersenyum dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya. "wanita mata duitan. Aku menyesal menjadi anakmu" katanya dengan suara berbisik tapi jelas terdengar

Sekali lagi umma memukulnya, dan dia tetap mengulangi kata-katanya seakan dia merasa tidak salah. Eun hyuk melepas pegangannya pada yesung hyung. Dia berlutut dihadapan umma menangis meminta agar umma mengampuni hyung. Tapi umma seperti kerasukan setan terus menampari hyung. Tubuhku seakan bergerak sendiri, menerima pukulan umma. Umma terkejut dan menghentikan pukulannya.

"siwon.. mian he" umma memegangi pipiku dengan tangan gemetar. Aku menepis tangannya, aku mengangkat tubuh eunhyuk yang seakan tak bisa bergerak lagi saking takutnya melihat umma yang berubah menjadi setan.

Wookie bersama kyuhyun tiba-tiba pulang. Aku segera berlari ke pintu dan berharap mereka tak melihat keadaan ini. Mereka terlalu kecil untuk melihat keadaan memprihatinkan keluarga mereka yang seperti ini. Tapi sudah terlambat wookie menjatuhkan bahan makanan yang ia bawa. Ia mungkin mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sedangkan kyuhyun tidak.

Kyu masih bisa tersenyum seakan dia sedang melihat eunhyuk sedang melakukan pertunjukan untuk menghiburnya. "eunhyung, kau sedang berlatih memerankan peran romeo bersama umma ya?" katanya polos.

Ryeowook menarik kyuhyun memeluknya dan menutup mata anak itu. "ya.. kyu.. bantu hyung membawa ini semua ke dapur ya!" wookie mengutip semua belanjaannya dan menyerahkannya pada kyu.

Baru kali ini aku melihat wookie yang begitu terlihat marah. Dia padahal terlalu pendiam, penurut dan pemalu jika dipikir-pikir selama ini. Dia bahkan tak berani menatap mata orang lain saat sedang bicara. Dia melihat kami satu per satu, "jika kalian hanya bisa bertengkar, keluarlah dari rumah ini. Aku sendiri, akan melindungi appa dan kyu" katanya singkat memasuki dapur.

Kyu pov.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kenapa wookie hyung terlihat semarah itu? Apa dia tidak suka melihat eunhyung bermain drama dan menari seperti siwon hyung? Setahuku dia hanya akan marah jika aku melawan appa yang menyuruhku agar menghabiskan sayur di piringku.

"gommawo kyu.." katanya sambil tersenyum saat aku sudah selesai meletakkan semua bahan makanan yang baru kami beli di atas meja. "appa sudah pulang, pergilah kekamarnya dan hibur dia"

"ya… hyung"

Aku keluar dari dapur. Siwon hyung berusaha menggendong eunhyung. Yesung hyung yang berdiri membantu di depan umma masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu membuat umma terkejut dan menangis.

Para hyung lain tak memperdulikan tingkah yesung hyung yang kurasa keterlaluan karena mengejutkan umma hingga umma menangis. Mereka dengan kelakuan masa bodoh masuk kekamar mereka. Aku menahan tubuh umma yang hampir jatuh. "umma baik-baik saja?" tanyaku

Umma memelukku sambil menangis. "kau tidak marah pada umma kan kyu? Kau tidak membenci umma kan?"

Apa yang sedang dikatakan umma, mana mungkin aku bisa membenci umma ku sendiri. Meski dia sering jahil sih, tapi dia selalu membuat appa tersenyum saat appa sedih. Selalu merawatku saat aku sakit, selalu marah saat yesung hyung membawa wanita kekamarnya dan mengusir eunhyuk. Selalu menari saat kami semua sedih dan membuat kami memang punya wanita baik dirumah ini. Tanpa umma rumah ini akan sunyi. Bagaimana aku bisa membencinya.

"umma akan membuat appa sedih jika menangis seperti ini" kataku kemudian membuka pintu kamar umma dan membawanya masuk.

Appa juga sedang menangis. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Umma segera berlari kearah appa. "aku malu menjadi appa kalian. Appa minta maaf" kata appa

Aku merasa hari ini sungguh berbeda. Kenapa appa dan umma harus menangis? Kenapa yesung hyung harus begitu dingin, begitu juga dengan siwon hyung dan wookie hyung? Eunhyung juga terlihat sedih. Sebenarnya ada apa? Anehnya aku tak berani bertanya, keluarga ini berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Hari yang lebih membosankan dari hari biasanya. Tidak ada satu orang pun dirumah kecuali appa yang sedang terbaring sakit dikamar. Biasanya dihari minggu seperti ini aku akan mengacau rumah. Membuat umma menjerit marah dan hyung lainnya mengutuk kenakalanku. Hari ini mereka semua keluar, aku tidak tahu kemana. Mereka mungkin sedang berkencan dengan wanita.

Tapi umma mungkin sedang mencari appa baru. Hahahaha.. mungkin saja, bagi umma heenim apa yang tidak. Aku harus seharian menjaga appa sendirian selama mereka pergi. Begitulah perintah wookie hyung yang paling terakhir meninggalkan rumah.

Aku bolak-balik keluar masuk kamarku dan kamar appa. Aku harus setiap waktu mengecek keadaan appa. Aku takut dia demam lagi, sedangkan untuk mengisi kebosananku aku bermain game computer dikamarku. Melelahkan, tapi aku senang aku berguna juga dalam keluarga ini. Biasanya aku hanya bisa main, belajar, nonton dan merepotkan orang lain.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menekan bel pintu. Aku mengintip dari lubang di pintu. Itu sungmin unie. Apa dia bersama wookie hyung? Aku segera membukakan pintu.

"apa wookie ada kyu" tanyanya sopan padaku. Dia sangat cantik dan manis

Aku menggeleng cepat. "wookie hyung sudah keluar dari tadi pagi" berarti wookie tidak keluar dengan sungmin unie.

"apa kau sudah makan?"

"belum"

Dia tersenyum kemudian masuk begitu saja kedalam rumah. Aku masih bingung apakah dia ini pacar kak wookie. Mereka terlihat akrab dan selalu bersama. Mereka juga serasi tapi saat kutanya pada sungmin unie ataupun pada wookie hyung mereka akan berkata tidak. Mereka hanya teman dekat yang sangat akrab.

Tapi kenyetaan yang mungkin bisa kutebak, wookie hyung masih belum berani mengungkapkan perasaannya dan terus menggantung perasaan unie cantik dan mempesona ini. Jika memang wookie hyung tidak menyukainya, berilah kesempatan padaku setidaknya. Hihihi… dia hanya dua tahun lebih tua dariku, dan aku sangat menyukainya.

"kau mau makan apa?"

Aku tertawa. "pudding"

"baiklah" dia memasuki dapur aku mengikutinya.

Huh.. aku sangat iri pada wookie yang selalu menempel padanya setiap hari seperti perangko. Gadis ini bahkan sangat cantik saat jarinya terluka. Yang kudengar dia juga anak tunggal pemilik sekolah kami. Banyak lelaki yang menggodanya termasuk aku tapi semua gagal total. Apa dia suka dengan cowok pendek seperti wookie hyung.

Aku memegang tangannya yang terluka karena memotong buah. Ku hisap darah dari tangannya yang tergores. Mukanya memerah dan jantungku menjadi tak karuan karenanya. Dia menarik tangannya dan meminta maaf padaku.

"sungmin-ah, aku menyukaimu" aku menatapnya pasti. Dia terdiam, mungkin dia sudah menduga aku akan mengatakan itu. Aku mendekatinya dan mencium dahinya, tapi aku terkejut setengah mati saat telpon rumahku bordering

Dia berlari meninggalkanku, bahkan telpon yang berbunyi bisa menjadi alas an untuk meninggalkanku. "ye.." katanya "aku bukan umma mu"

"kyu.. seseorang bernama kibumssi menelpon" teriak sungmin

Aku mengambil gagang telpon rumahku dan mulai berbicara. "ini siapa?"

"kyu.. benarkah ini cho kyuhyun?" dia terdengar gembira

"aku kibum.. hyungmu! Kau sudah besar ya? Bisakah aku bicara dengan umma, appa atau hyung yang lain?"

Kibum? Bukankah dia hyungku yang berada di California? Orang misterius yang tak pernah kukenal. " mereka sedang tidak ada dirumah. Appa sedang tidur."

"begitu ya? Kalau begitu biar ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua. Aku akan pulang malam ini. Kudengar appa sakit makanya aku meminta hangeng ajussi membiarkan aku pulang. Saranghe kyu." Dia menutup telpon.

"siapa kyu?" Tanya wookie hyung yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingku.

Aku dan sungmin unie terkejut setengah mati seakan kami baru saja membuat kesalahan yang besar. Meskipun memang benar. "maaf aku membuatmu menunggu" wookie mengelus kepalaku dan aku melai merasa sangat bersalah.

"kenapa kau datang?" dia melirik sungmin unie.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan mu dan membuat pudding untuk kyu"

"sebaiknya kau tidak usah kemari lagi. Aku tak ingin orang salah paham atas hubungan kita" aku tak menyangka bahwa wookie hyung sungguh tidak menyukai sungmin unie.

Ryeowook pov

Aku memasuki rumah. Sepatu wanita berwarna pink terlihat saat aku meletakkan sepatuku disana. Kurasa bukan umma dan aku tahu siapa. Wanita yang suka datang kerumahku dan menempeliku dan sangat mencintai warna pink. Dia pasti sungmin. Ahk… aku sudah bilang padanya aku terlalu sibuk untuk berpacaran sekarang dengannya. Aku juga tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena aku akan dituduh ayahnya berbuat macam-macam dengannya

Tapi mungkin bukan karena alas an itu aku mencampakkannya. Dia terlalu baik untukku, dan aku tahu kyu menyukainya. Berebut wanita dengan kyu adalah hal yang paling tak kuinginkan. Selain menyakiti diriku sendiri aku juga akan menyakiti hati dongsaeng bungsuku ini. Padahal aku sudah berjanji aku akan menjaganya

Kyu terlihat berbicara ditelpon bersama sungmin. "siapa kyu"

Kurasa kedatanganku membuat mereka berdua terkejut setengah mati. Apa aku begitu menakutkan? "maaf aku membuatmu menunggu" aku mengelus kepala kyuhyun

"kenapa kau datang?" aku melirik sungmin dengan pandanganku yang tak suka

Dia menunduk tak berani menatapku "aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan membuat pudding untuk kyu"

"sebaiknya kau tidak usah kemari lagi. Aku tak ingin orang salah paham atas hubungan kita" aku mencoba berbicara dengan lebih kasar dan aku berhasil.

"kau sedang mencampakkanku oppa?" katanya mendorong tubuhku dan berlari.

Kyuhyun menahannya, aku melihat cinta di mata anak itu. Hatiku terasa perih, tapi aku iklas untuk memberikan sungmin padanya. Kyu pasti bisa membahagiakannya dan memberikan waktu lebih banyak disbanding aku. "kau sudah janji untuk membuatkanku pudding" kata kyu memelas pada sungmin

"jika memang kyu menginginkannya, tinggallah lebih lama. Aku akan melihat appa dulu"kataku masuk kekamar appa. Jika aku berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan mereka aku takut aku akan menyakiti kyu.

Di dalam kamar appa, aku tak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku menangis dan appa terbangun. Aku segera menghapus air mata ini. Menghampiri appa yang memanggil namaku dengan suara seraknya.

"kau menangis? Apa hyungmu dan umma bertengkar lagi?" tanyanya memegang tanganku

"anniyo appa… "

"apa karena sungmin? Kau terlalu banyak berkorban demi kyu. Jika kau suka ada baiknya kau bilang pada kyu bahwa dia milikmu sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih sakit"

"kurasa kau juga salah paham dengan hubungan kami appa. Kyu menyukainya tapi aku tidak. Mungkin sebentar lagi kyu akan memacarinya. Dia gadis yang baik"

"kau anakku, aku mengenalmu. "

Air mataku mengalir lagi "sungguh appa, aku senang jika kyu bersamanya sungguh mereka sangat cocok. Aku tidak perlu sungmin di sisiku, bagiku kebahagian kyu dan kebahagian keluarga kita adalah yang utama saat ini"

Appa bangkit dengan susah payah, aku membantunya. Pelukan appa saat ini adalah obat hati terbaik untukku. Bagiku memang sungmin tidak penting jika disbanding dengan kehangatan pelukan appa saat ini.

Malam telah tiba, ini waktunya aku menyiapkan makan malam. Umma masuk kekamar saat aku hendak keluar. Aku tersenyum pada umma sementara umma tampak kesal. "umma kenapa?" tanyaku

"pacarmu itu, aku tidak terima jika dia lebih cantik dari aku. Kyu bahkan terus menatapnya saat aku bicara dengan anak bodoh itu" omel oemma pada ku

Hahahaa.. aku mengerti maksud umma. Umma memang sangat tidak suka jika ada wanita yang masuk kerumah ini. Apalagi sungmin, dia sedikit lebih cantik dari umma mungkin. Umma paling tidak suka kalau posisi kecantikannya terancam, apalagi di depan appa dan kyuhyun.

"dia bukan pacarku umma, aku hanya suka pada wanita seperti mu" candaku "aku akan menyiapkan makan malam, kau mau makan apa?"

"kau sudah terlambat, sungmin sudah menyiapkan untuk kita semua. Yesung juga sudah membelikan bahan makanan hingga kulkas dan lemari di dapur penuh." Umma mendekatkan kursi roda ke tempat tidur appa. "bukankah kau mau makan bersama sayang?" bisik umma mesra mencoba memapah appa.

Aku berbalik dan membantu appa. "kenapa tidak minta bantuan saja?"

Appa tertawa melihat istrinya yang tumben-tumbennya mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. "appa kau sungguh berat. Kau jadi sangat menyusahkan wookie kita"

"mian he wookie.."

"tapi sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa lakukan. Umma lebih baik kita angkat appa langsung ke meja makan"

"mana mungkin terangkat" umma berpikir sejenak

"appa,, sepertinya lambatnya respon eunhyung berasal dari umma. Eomma,, apa lagi guna anak-anakmu yang diluar itu.?"

Appa tertawa lagi. Umma menunduk. Aku tahu umma takut appa menyadari hubungan buruknya dengan para hyung. Tapi aku juga anggota keluarga rumah ini, kami tidak akan pernah bisa saling membenci, jika kesal itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Umma tersenyum, dia melirik appa dan membuka pintu serta menyuruh semua hyungku yang berada diruang tengah.

Seperti yang kupikirkan, mereka melakukannya tanpa berkomentar malah dengan senang hati. Mereka berbondong-bondong mengangkat appa bersamaan. Yesung hyung dan siwon hyung mengangkat tubuh appa sementara aku dan eunhyung mengangkat kaki appa. Kyu tiba-tiba muncul, "truz aku angkat bagian mana?"

Entah kenapa kelakuan adik kami ini seakan sebuah lelucon. Umma yang sama isengnya langsung mengatakan "kau angkat bagian kepala appa saja!"

"kenapa aku merasa sedikit aneh" kata appa saat kyu mulai memegang kepala appa. Kami tertawa.

Kyuhyun pov

Hahahaha,,,, sedikit lucu karena aku hanya mengangkat bagian kepala appa. Umma hari ini sungguh terlihat cantik tanpa dandanan yang mencolok seperti biasa. Dia melayani appa bagaikan melayani raja hari ini. Dia sudah menyediakan semuanya sebelum appa memintanya dan dia seakan tidak ingin kalah dari sungmin yang ikut makan bersama kami mala mini. Sebelum sungmin hendak berkata ingin menuangkan nasi untukku atau untuk salah satu hyungku, umma sudah menyediakan semuanya.

"mungkin aku sedikit terlambat mengatakannya pada kalian" tiba-tiba yesung hyung berbicara secara serius "aku menjual mobil yang dihadiahkan appa padaku. Jadi untuk beberapa bulan itu bisa menutupi biaya makan. Aku juga akan cari uang untuk pengobatan appa dan biaya pendidikan dongsaeng-dongsaengku"

Suasana menjadi hening, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Menjual mobilnya? Yesung hyung paling tak suka dengan keramaian ditempat umum jadi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa naik bus kemanapun atau jalan kaki. Umma juga pasti marah, tapi keajaiban terjadi. Bukannya marah umma malah memeluk yesung hyung sambil berkata bahwa ia bangga dengan tindakan yesung hyung.

"aku juga telah bekerja sebagai penari latar. Aku minta maaf jika umma dan hyung tidak mengizinkan tapi hanya menari saja yang bisa kulakukan" eunhyung ambil bicara.

"tidak apa-apa eunhyukssi. Kami semua bangga padamu" kata siwon hyung "aku bekerja disebuah perusahaan, meski Cuma karyawan kecil tapi uangnya bisa membayar biaya kuliahku dan membantu kuliah yesung hyung"

"hmp.. aku juga ingin buat pengakuan. Aku bekerja sebagai penyanyi di sebuah café. Mereka bilang mereka suka suaraku. Mungkin suara merdu eomma menurun padaku." Wookie hyung tertawa dan ia terlihat senang setelah mengeluarkan rahasia yang ia suruh aku juga menyimpannya.

"mian he semua.. karena appa kalian jadi harus begitu lelah seperti ini" appa menangis lagi.

Sungmin memberikan tissue pada appa, umma terlihat cemberut. Sungmin memang wanita yang cepat tanggap. Aku jadi lebih menyukainya. He..he.. kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri. Tapi ngomong-ngomong diantara semua yang bekerja kenapa pekerjaanku yang paling tidak menghasilkan. "a..aku bekerja sebagai cleaning service di sebuah restaurant. Dan aku bolos sekolah beberapa hari ini" kataku jujur dan aku pasti tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi

Siwon hyung mencubit pipiku. "kau bolos anak nakal? Beraninya kau! Lebih baik kau berhenti saja, jadi cleaning service yang benar saja? Kau itu tidak cocok untuk bekerja"

Yesung hyung ikut-ikutan mencubit pipiku sebelah lagi. "anak sepertimu hanya bisa main game" ejek nya.

"tapi kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu dia bolos ya?" wookie hyung berpikir sejenak "berarti dia terus menipuku selama ini"

"mian he hyung… aku hanya ingin berguna untuk appa, umma dan hyung. Tapi ini kenyataan bahwa aku memang lebih jenius dari wookie hyung.

"dasar iblis.. kenapa wajahmu itu sungguh jauh berbeda dari sifatmu. Baby facemu itu benar-benar menipu" sungmin mencoba bergabung

"jangan Tanya aku, umma yang melahirkan ku saja tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu. Umma dan appa begitu jelek sedangkan aku begitu tampan" hwa… eomma memukul kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba kami dikejutkan oleh suara bel pintu rumah. Sungminssi menawarkan diri membuka pintu, dan eomma tampaknya sangat senang karena dia tidak perlu bangkit dari sisi appa untuk membuka pintu yang jelas mungkin dari kangin ahjussi. Siapa lagi memangnya tamu yang datang kerumah kami malam-malam begini.

Seseorang yang tidak kukenal datang. Ia tersenyum tipis dengan gayanya yang dingin dan tenang. Siapa dia? Semua orang dirumah ini terkejut melihatnya. Bahkan umma langsung memeluknya saat dia memasuki ruang tengah. Para hyung juga sangat senang melihat kehadirannya, bahkan yesung hyung langsung membawa koper dan tas namja asing itu.

Eomma menangis terharu memeluknya, saat ia melepas pelukannya para hyung bergantian memeluknya. Mereka terkesan sangat akrab. Siapa namja ini? Dia membuat aku tak diperdulikan dirumah ini.

Appa menangis. Namja itu memeluk appa. "aku pulang appa" katanya lembut ditelinga appa

Dia kemudian menghampiriku, memelukku dan mengatakan ia merindukanku seakan ia sudah mengenalku sebelumnya. Dia kemudian berjalan kearah sungminssi dan memeluknya. Tentu saja kami semua terkejut termasuk sungmin sendiri. "mian.. eomma, aku tidak ingat aku punya unie" katanya melepas pelukannya pada sungmin.

"itu memang bukan unie mu, bum-ah" wajah umma berubah cemberut

"benarkah?" namja itu melepas pelukannya "mian he.. jadi kau yang mengangkat telpon tadi, kukira kau eomma.. suaramu merdu seperti eomma, kau juga sangat cantik" hwa… dia mulai mencari perang denganku. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan sungmin ku.

Dia tertawa lepas. Berkali-kali minta maaf pada sungminssi. Kurasa dia ingin pamer bahasa inggrisnya yang pas-pasan itu. Aku tidak menyukainya, bisa-bisanya dia memeluk sungmin sementara aku bahkan belum pernah.

"eomma.. siapa namja yang tak dikenal ini" kataku ketus

Umma sedikit terkejut. "kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"ne,,"

"dia hyungmu… kyu.. kibum.. yang sekolah di California" jelas umma

"tak kusangka daya ingatmu kurang ya kyu…" apa? Daya ingatku kurang? Bukankah itu artinya aku ini tidak pintar. Maksudnya dia lebih pintar dariku. Aku tidak suka dengannya, dia bahkan hanya sedikit lebih tua dariku. Dasar sombong!

"appa.. aku minta maaf, baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang. Ahjussi yang merawatku disana tidak mengizinkanku kembali kemari. Padahal beberapa kali dia mengajakku ke jepang dan china tapi tak bisa kesini. Jadi aku kabur.."

"dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang" appa mengelus kepalanya. Hie… appa bahkan jarang mengelus kepalaku.

"dia akan tahu kalau aku disini, appa ini untukmu" hyung baru ku ini memberikan sebuah buku tabungan pada appa. "sejak aku berada di California, aku tidak pernah memakainya. Ahjussi memberikan semua padaku dan kurasa sekarang sudah saatnya aku memberikan kembali uang appa ini. Dan… mian, aku tidak bisa berbakti pada appa dan eomma selama ini"

"gommawo, bum-ah." Appa mencium pipi kibum-hyung dan aku cemburu. Aku benci hyung baru ini

Sungmin pov

Hari ini, aku janjian bersama dengan kibumssi. Dia namja yang baik dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Kuperhatikan dia baik-baik dan dia sedikit mirip dengan ryeowook dan kyuhyun. Mungkin karena mereka memang bersaudara. Tapi dia jauh lebih pendiam dari ryeowook dan dia lebih berani dari kyuhyun. Bayangkan saja, dia berani mengajakku yang lebih tua darinya keluar. Apa ini artinya kami berkencan?

Tapi biarlah, aku sangat kesal dengan sikap wookie belakangan ini padaku. Dia sangat ketus. Walaupun diantara kami tidak ada apapun, bukankah dia seharusnya tidak sedingin itu padaku. Belum lagi kelakuan kyuhyun yang agak aneh belakangan ini. Aku tak habis pikir anak ini akan berteriak seperti kesetanan disekolah.

Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku seakan dia sedang bermain-main. Aku pikir wookie akan marah saat mendengarnya, dia malah tertawa cekikikan. Dia seakan sangat senang melihat aku dipermalukan adiknya. Kejadian gila di hari itu tak berakhir sampai situ saja.

Aku menjadi perhatian seluruh murid dan guru diseluruh sekolah ini. Mengingat anak gila itu memang popular dikalangan yeoja. Belum lagi para penggemar wookie yang berteriak kegirangan, merasa wookie tidak akan dekat-dekat denganku lagi. Kurang ajar!

Masa bodoh akh…. Batinku. Aku duduk di kantin sekolah bersama teman-temanku. Aku sengaja tak berada dikelas agar kyu tidak menemukanku. Akan menjadi sebuah masalah jika namja terpintar di sejarah kelas satu dan tertampan di sana lengket denganku setiap saat di sekolah ini. Meski appaku lah pemilik sekolah ini, aku tak mau cari masalah dengan digosipin terus menerus.

"sungmin-ah, kau sangat beruntung. Dia itu seorang kyuhyun loh!" temanku mulai kembali menggodaku. "meski Cuma anak kelas satu tapi dia itu cukup popular seperti wookie"

"jangan bahas dia lagi! Tidak menarik! Dia itu terlalu manja untukku"

"bilang saja kau syok dengan perlakuan hyungnya yang mencampakkanmu"

"kalian bicara apa? Wookie itu sangat sibuk dengan keluarganya. Dia tidak sempat pacaran" entah kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih membela namja jahat itu. Tapi dia masih sangat manis apalagi saat dia keluar dari ruang osis sambil dikelilingi yeoja yang mengidolakannya. Dia tetap tersenyum dan menolak mereka dengan lembut. Ha.. kalian tunggu saja, sebentar lagi kalian akan diperlakukan sama seperti ku.

Dia lewat di depanku. Tanpa senyuman yang bermakna dalam dia melirikku. Sms masuk ke hape ku. Ya.. Ampun dari wookie… apa ya? Apa dia minta pulang bareng atau… masak bersamanya? Aku membuka sms itu dengan jantung berdebar. Apaan ini. _Jangan menggantung hati dongsaengku ya! Bukankah dia sangat manis saat berteriak mencintaimu? Hahaaha_. Ryeowook gila! Aku memasukkan hape ku kedalam gelas jus ku yang tinggal setengah. Teman-temanku terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang dongsaengnya yang tak terduga datang menghampiriku yang hampir tak bernyawa. Namja yang sangat ganteng dan berpenampilan tenang. Matanya yang menggambarkan gayanya yang cuek. Serta penampilannya yang bahkan lebih misterius dari semua namja yang kukenal. Dia selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar hanya dengan senyum simpulnya yang jarang terlihat.

Suaranya yang khas, jarang terdengar bahkan jika sedang berkumpul. Dia sangat suka berbicara singkat, jelas dan padat. Dia juga tidak manja seperti kyu atau sangat sopan dan formal seperti ryeowook. Dia punya daya tarik sendiri dibalik tatapan malasnya. Dengan cepat, hanya dalam seminggu , dia punya fans yang hampir sama banyaknya dengan kyu dan wookie. Apa aku juga termasuk salah satunya?

Teman-temanku langsungku terpesona melihatnya. Untung aku sudah lumayan terbiasa. Mereka bersaudara seperti punya kekuatan magic yang membuat laki-laki menjadi tidak normal. "mian, sungmin eonie.."

"ada apa kibum ssi"

Dia sedikit tertarik dengan hape ku yang berenang didalam air. Aku tertawa, untuk menutupi betapa malunya aku. Dia tersenyum, tanpa basa-basi dia berkata "hari minggu ini ada waktu"

"molla? Ne…"

"baguslah! Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar"

"u..untuk apa? Kita berdua saja? Maksudku…apa bersama keluarga mu?"

"tidak.. aku mengajakkmu kencan"

Apa? Kencan? Bagaimana mungkin dia memintaku kencan dengannya di tempat umum seperti ini? Disaat aku diburu pecinta dongsaengnya yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya padaku. Apa dia tidak waras?

"aku akan menunggumu dirumah" katanya "jam 10 . on time, sweety. I will wait you!"

Begitulah ceritanya… entah kenapa aku harus berpenampilan lebih dari biasanya, aku bahkan sulit tidur semalam jika mengingat wajah manisnya yang memanggilku sweety. Ku dengar dari wookie saat berbelanja bahan makanan kemarin, dia itu tidak suka dengan yang manis-manis. Bagaimana jika dia tidak suka warna pink? Ini akan menjadi kencan yang buruk.

Ya ampun sungmin, apa kau gila? Dia hanya dongsaeng yang lebih muda darimu. Dia belum tentu serius. Belum lagi dia itu dongsaengnya mantan kekasihmu yang jelek itu. Aku pernah kencan dengan wookie, dia mempunyai banyak kesamaan denganku. Memasak dan dia suka jika aku memakai warna pink. Tapi bagaimana dengan kibum?

Baiklah,, cari warna yang sedikit lebih gelap. Aku membuka lemari pakaianku. What's that? Aku merasa putus asa. Kututup kembali pintu lemariku. Kenapa semua pakaianku pink?

"appa…" aku berteriak dari hape baruku. "aku mau pakaian baru bewarna gelap dan sederhana"

Appa ku yang bertubuh gempal sudah muncul didepan pintu kamarku tak lama kemudian. Shindong appa memang ayah yang baik meski sedikit aneh. Dia sangat suka tertawa jika aku membicarakan soal keluarga wookie. Bagaimana kyu memperlakukanku dan betapa berbedanya wookie dan adiknya yang seperti iblis itu.

Aku cukup puas dengan pakaian yang dipilihkan appa, gaun rajutan bewarna coklat selutut, lengan sesiku dan berkerah kemeja. Aku merasa seperti wanita berkelas yang feminim. Ini bagus, setidaknya akan serasi dengan kesan tenang kibumssi.

Kutekan bel rumah keluarga. Biasanya aku kemari jika diajak wookie atau membuatkan pudding strawberry untuk kyuhyun. Kenapa kali ini aku kemari malah mencari kibum? Ha… sepertinya ada masalah dengan hidupku.

Aku sedikit kaget karena yang kulihat membuka pintu adalah kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah melihatku. "sungmin-ah.. kau datang?" dia terpaku diam

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, aku bisa bilang apa. Apalagi saat dia berteriak kegirangan dan hampir memelukku. "kyu… aku kemari…"

Sebelum aku sempat bicara, wookie keluar dari kamarnya. Begitu juga leeteuk ahjussi. Dia sepertinya sudah bisa berjalan. Kesehatannya berkembang pesat saat kibum disini. Bagaimanapun yang kutahu, uang yang diberikan kibum sangat membantu pengobatannya.

"eh… sungminssi, kau mencari kyu?" leeteuk ahjussi tersenyum

Wookie menatapku dingin tapi dia tersenyum seakan dia senang jika aku benar akan menemui kyuhyun. "tidak appa.. dia mencariku" kibum keluar dari kamar kyu dengan pakaian yang rapi. Sangat kebetulan warna baju kami terlihat serasi. Dia benar-benar sangat tampan.

"kibum? Maksudmu kau mencari kibum?" kyu menatapku kecewa

Aku merasa sangat tidak enak. "kyuhyun-ah. Sopanlah sedikit aku hyung mu. Setidaknya panggillah aku hyung." Kibum menasehati kyu.

"wookie hyung, aku pergi… appa aku pergi"

"pulanglah lebih awal. Umma mu akan panic jika tidak menemukanmu saat dia pulang"

Tiba-tiba wookie menahan lengan kibum. "kau sedang tidak bermain dengan sungmin kan?"

"wookie hyung, kau sudah melepas dia kan?"

"tapi kyu…"

Kibum menepis tangan wookie. Dia tersenyum pada wookie. "aku pergi"

Kibum menggenggam tanganku. Aku hanya bisa melihat kyu menatap kami dengan benci dan aku seakan merasakan dia sedang memintaku untuk berbalik padanya. Tapi genggaman kibum membuatku tak berdaya.

Dia membawaku di sebuah cafeteria. Dia memberikan daftar menu. Jujur dia sangat pandai memperlakukan wanita. Aku ingat saat terakhir kali, kyu mengajakku keluar, dia malah mengambil buku menunya sendiri dan sibuk dengan seleranya. Dia memanggil pelayan dengan dingin, sama sekali tidak membuatku cemburu seperti yang dilakukan wookie yang terlalu sopan atau membuatku malu seperti yang dilakukan kyu yang penuh dengan kejahilan.

"aku es krim strawberry dan kue tart ini ya!" kataku pada pelayan. Jika aku sedang bersama kyu aku akan tahu apa yang dipesannya. Es krim jumbo tiga rasa dengan banyak crispy diatasnya.

"itu saja?" Tanya kibum padaku

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "cappuccino dengan sedikit gula" dia memesan

Kibum menatapku. Terus menatapku sampai wajahku memerah. Dia kemudian tersenyum."jangan memandangiku seperti itu"

"panggil aku oppa ya?" pintanya.

Jantungku berdebar tak karuan dan wajahku menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia memintaku seperti itu.

"aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan seorang yeoja korea pun, aku lihat di film panggilan oppa terasa sangat lucu. Panggil aku oppa!" kali ini dengan nada memelas

"baiklah.. kibum oppa. Kau puas!"

"aku akan beri hadiah untuk itu"

Pesanan kami datang. Aku sering melihat siwon oppa yang meminum teh atau kopinya dengan sangat berkharisma tapi aku tak menyangka dia bahkan saat minum kopi sangat manis.

"setelah ini, temani aku mencari hadiah buat kyu ya…" apa? Aku agak kaget mendengar pernyataan ini

Hadiah? Buat kyu? Jadi dia sedang tidak ingin berduaan denganku? Melainkan mengajakku untuk mencari hadiah untuk kyu… inilah letak kesamaan dia dengan wookie… memberi harapan pada yeoja.

"kenapa aku? Kau kan punya 4 hyung"

"disbanding mereka kurasa kaulah yang lebih mengenal kyu dengan baik"

"begitukah" rasanya aku ingin meletakkan hapeku kedalam eskrim ini.

"ya.. dan kyu pasti senang jika yang memilih hadiah adalah kau. Sungminssi tolonglah!"

Sudahlah.. jika ini kenyataannya, meskipun sedikit sedih seperti saat dicampakkan wookie dulu. Aku memang terlalu banyak berharap. Biarlah,,, akhirnya aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada kyuhyun. Akh …. Kenapa anak itu terus mengganggu pikiranku.

"kau menyukai kyu? Kenapa kau tidak langsung menerimanya saja?"

"apa yang sedang kau katakan?"

"jangan bohong, tertulis jelas di dahimu unie… kau menyukai kyu…"

Aku tidak bisa berbicara apapun, tak mungkin aku mengatakan aku menyukai hyung mu bukan dongsaengmu, sialnya lagi aku mulai menaruh hati padamu. Ayolah.. kibum oppa, bagiku kyu itu hanya anak manja yang ingin dibuatkan pudding.

"pantas saja wookie hyung mencampakkan mu" kali ini kata-katanya menusuk tepat dijantung. Dia malah tertawa senang, anak ini mirip seperti kyu jika seperti ini. "bagaimana mungkin saat kau berkencan dengan seseorang kau memikirkan namja lain"

"mian-he kibum oppa"

"never mind. It's ok! Tapi lebih baik jujurlah pada kyu, dia terlalu kasihan"

Yesung pov

Membantu dokter adalah pilihan baik saat ini jika aku memang ingin mencari uang. Setidaknya para dokter melihatku sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran yang pintar dan bisa diandalkan. Meskipun mereka harus berpikir ulang jika menjadikan aku yang tak berpengalaman ini menjadi asisten mereka.

Saat sehabis pulang dari mengobati pasien di rumah sakit aku lebih memilih pulang lebih cepat. Aku tak bisa membiarkan, wookie merawat appa, kibum dan kyuhyun sendirian. Apalagi kyu suka mencari masalah dengan kibum.

Meski hari minggu, eomma tidak akan pulang cepat dengan konser menyanyinya yang membludak saat siang, siwon juga sepertinya kencan dengan yeoja bernama donghae itu. Kupikir donghae itu nama seorang namja. Dan eunhyuk pasti sedang manggung, kalau tidak dia pasti mengikuti donghae, siapapun tahu mereka terlibat cinta segitiga yang rumit. Sedikit berbeda dengan wookie yang rela melepaskan orang yang dicintainya demi adik, si siwon itu takkan bisa begitu. Keras kepalanya bahkan seperti umma.

Ngomong-ngomong soal eomma, sepertinya dia baru saja melintas di depanku dengan seorang ahjussi yang tak kukenal. "tunggu… ahjussi itu kan bos tempatku bekerja"

Aku hamper berteriak saking kagetnya melihat siwon yang muncul tiba-tiba disampingku seperti hantu. "kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyaku ketus

"aku mengikuti donghae ku yang sedang jalan sama eun hyuk di kafe sebelah sana"

"gantian ya! Kasihan sekali kau… ternyata eunhyuk punya daya tarik tersendiri ya. Sudah kuduga kaulah yang ingin merebut yeoja itu dari eunhyuk kan?"

"baiklah, hyung terserahmu. Lagipula itu memang benar. Aku orang ketiga diantara mereka" aku tertawa mengejek tapi bukan ini saatnya mengejek adik babo ku ini

"kau bilang bos mu?"

"ya… dia presdir perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Dia orang china yang pernah tinggal dikorea dan kudengar dia kemari mencari anaknya yang kabur dari rumahnya di California"

"kau tahu banyak ya…"

"itu harus,,, jika anaknya wanita sebaiknya kau mendekatinya hyung, kita bisa kaya mendadak"

Apa dia ini tidak berpikir sebelum berbicara. Katanya saja elite dan berkarisma. Tapi beneran tak berperasaan. Seenaknya saja menyuruhku menikah dengan anak orang yang tak dikenal. Kenapa tak dia saja yang menikahi orang itu.

"apa hubungan eomma dengan orang itu?"

tiba-tiba saja, ahjussi yang bertubuh tinggi atletik dan berwajah lumayan tampan itu mencium bibir umma. Aku dan siwon terkejut setengah mati. Apa kami harus menghajar orang itu atau melaporkan semua yang kami lihat pada appa. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada pilihan yang baik. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mendengar lebih dekat.

"aku sungguh merindukan mu. Heenim.." kata ahjussi itu membuat kupingku panas. Aku berusaha menahan siwon agar tak bertindak gegabah. "lebih baik kau bersamaku, tinggal denganku di California. Anak kita akan sangat senang jika kau mau tinggal bersamanya"

Apa? Anak? Apa umma sudah gila? Jadi dia berselingkuh dari appa. Ya ampun? Hingga punya anak? Ini keterlaluan, apa umma ingin kembali pada orang kaya itu dan meninggalkan appa yang sudah jatuh miskin?

Umma hanya diam tanpa komentar, wajahnya terpancar kepastian dan senyum mengerikan. Ahjussi itu memegang tangan umma dan umma diam mematung. "atau kita tinggal di china seperti yang kau bilang dulu? Bukankah suka saat dipanggil putri dari china dan aku pangerannya"

Eomma tersenyum. Aku sungguh takut umma akan meninggalkan appa. Ini umma ku, aku tahu dia selalu memilih orang yang bisa memberikan hidup layak baginya. Ahjussi itu punya segalanya, bahkan dia lebih macho dari appa. Dia bahkan dijuluki pangeran china. Disbanding appa yang cantik, umma memang lebih cocok dengannya.

Umma tolonglah, kali ini saja. Aku berharap dirimu bukan kamu. Jika umma pasti menerimanya, umma tak pernah punya cinta dihatinya. Baginya appa itu kan hanya pelengkap hidup yang bisa digantikan oleh siapapun. Sama dengan siwon, dia juga ketakutan. Aku menggenggam tangan dongsaengku itu, mencoba melindungi perasaannya, jika seandainya umma sungguh akan meninggalkan kami.

"kau sedang berbicara, aku harus meninggalkan teuki oppa ku? Atau meninggalkan anak ku dengannya?"

Ahjussi itu tersenyum. Umma terlihat cantik jika bersamanya. Aku semakin pesimis, umma akan memilih appa. "kau tahu bagi anak itu, kau tidak lebih dari seorang paman yang senang padanya. Kau jangan Tanya padaku! Dia bahkan lari darimu demi teuki"

"heenim… !"

"maaf, kaulah yang meninggalkan ku pertama. Bagiku aku tidak perlu pangeran kaya sepertimu, jika aku punya seorang malaikat tak bersayap disampingku" umma mengambil minumnya dan menyiramnya pada ahjussi itu

"hyung.. eomma lebih memilih kita.. eomma memilih appa"siwon terlihat senang

Ahjussi itu menahan tangan umma saat umma pergi meninggalkannya. "kau akan menyesal dengan pilihanmu yang bodoh itu heenim"

Kurasa inilah saatnya kami keluar dan menumpas habis ahjussi yang menggoda nenek tua kami ini. Kami menepis tangannya yang mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan eomma. Siwon langsung meluncurkan tinjunya diwajah ahjussi itu, aku menendang perutnya hingga dia terpelanting di tanah.

"siwon-ah, yesung-ah" umma terlihat kaget dengan kemunculan kami

"eh.. ahjussi jangan menganggu eomma kami. Apa kau buta, dia terlalu tua untuk jadi istrimu." Kataku mengancamnya

"apa maksudmu dengan kata tua itu, yesung-ah" umma berubah jadi nenek sihir yang mengerikan.

"eomma.. sepertinya kamilah yang harus banyak bertanya padamu, bukan eomma yang bertanya padaku" aku mencoba mengalihkan topic sebelum eomma membunuhku.

Ahjussi ini tak gampang menyerah dia balik menyerang siwon. Aku segera menolong siwon. "jangan lukai anakku! " teriak eomma membuat langkahnya melawan berhenti

"a..ada apa ini eomma" tiba-tiba kibum dan sungminssi berhenti di jalan ini. Apa mereka baru jadian? Mereka terlihat mesra.

"kibum-ah seharusnya kau tak ada disini" eomma tampak terkejut melihat kibum

Begitu juga dengan ahjussi ini "ahjussi hangeng" kibum sepertinya mengenal orang ini.

Ahjussi yang bernama hangeng itu menarik tangan kibum. "ayo pulang!" bentaknya pada kibum

Tunggu dulu, berarti anak eomma bersama ahjussi yang melarikan diri dari California itu adalah kibum. Bukankah itu artinya aku tidak bisa menikahinya? Eh.. bukan itu inti permasalahannya. Berarti kibum bukan anak appa. Kami bersaudara tiri, dia anak selingkuhan eomma.

"sakit, ahjussi" kibum mengerang kesakitan saat ahjussi itu menarik tangannya "aku tidak mau pulang. Keluargaku disini"

"pulang!"

"eomma, tolong aku! Hyung.." kibum menangis

Eomma diam, ahjussi itu appanya. Dia berhak membawa kibum kemanapun dia mau. Lagipula kibum akan lebih bahagia bersamanya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Adik kalian sedang akan dibawa ahjussi itu pergi" sungminssi berteriak padaku dan siwon. Jujur, kami bingung apa yang harus kami lakukan. Dia appa nya kibum, tidak mungkin kami menghajar ayahnya kibum.

"appa… hyung.. aku tak mau pergi. Eomma!"

Umma tiba-tiba mengangkat roknya, berlari mengejar kibum yang dimasukkan kedalam mobil mewah hitam oleh anak buah ahjussi hangeng. "jangan bawa anakku pergi!" teriak umma. Kemudian dia terjatuh dan tak dapat bangkit lagi. Aku menggendong umma. Siwon menarik sungminssi yang hendak mengejar juga.

"eomma… ahjussi itu appanya kibum, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa memisahkannya?"

"lalu aku apa? Aku eommanya. Bisakah namja sialan itu memisahkanku dengan anakku. Sudah belasan tahun dia memisahkanku dengan kibum"

Eunhyuk pov

Donghae cantik seperti biasa. Hanya bedanya aku tidak melihat siwon hyung merusuhi kami. Hah,,, syukurlah. Kencan ku dengan kekasihku tercinta berlangsung aman dan damai.

"hei… hyuk oppa! Tumben siwon oppa tidak ada disini. Biasanya dia akan bertindak sebagai brother complex mu"

"dia sedang sibuk dengan urusannya. Bukankah itu bagus, bukankah kau selalu mengeluh jika dia berada diantara kita"

"benar juga"

"hari ini, tarianmu sangat hebat! Aku mencintaimu oppa"

"aku juga! Habiskan makananmu!" bisikku

Aku melirik kearah luar restaurant. Sebuah mobil mewah bewarna hitam melaju kencang. Aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara kibum yang berteriak memanggil "hyung… aku tidak mau pergi"

Saat mobil itu lewat, yang benar saja. Didalamnya sungguh kibum yang sedang menangis dan memanggil hyung terus menerus. Apa itu penculik? Apa ini penculikan yang lagi ngetrend, yang korbannya diambil organnya?

"donghae-ssi. Aku pergi, ada masalah darurat. Jika aku tak kembali kau pulanglah duluan. Ini biaya makan kita" kataku mencium pipi donghae. Dia yeoja pengertian yang selalu mendukungku. Meski dia sedikit kecewa, dia tak menghentikan langkahku.

Aku berlari secepat kilat menyusul mobil penculik kibum. Tubuhku cukup lentur dan kuat melompat kesana kemari karena aku seorang penari. Aku mengambil jalan pintas. Berlari dengan harapan aku tepat waktu menolong dongsaengku itu.

Aku melompat dari pembatas jalan yang cukup tinggi. Dan aku tepat berada didepan mobil itu, aku merentangkan tanganku. Menantang mobil itu dengan berani. Jika mereka tak berhenti, aku mati. Benar apa gunanya aku hidup jika untuk melindungi dongsaengku saja aku tak bisa.

Menarik nafas lega, karena penculik ini benar –benar menghentikan mobilnya. Hah… aku takut sekali. "eunhyung!" teriaknya gembira saat melihatku. Kibum sungguh terlihat manis.

Dia segera keluar dari mobil. Orang-orang berbaju hitam menahannya. Anehnya mereka tidak kasar pada kibum, mereka malah memanggilnya "tuan muda" apa-apaan ini. Apa kibum dikira pangeran atau mereka salah mengenali orang?

Seorang ahjussi yang sedikit lebih muda mungkin dari appa keluar dari mobil yang ada dibelakang mobil yang membawa kibum. Sepertinya dia pemimpinnya. Waw… satu.. dua… tiga… duabelas orang berbadan besar. Apakah aku harus melawan mereka semua?

Kibum dengan susah payah berhasil meloloskan diri dan berlari kebelakangku. Aku mencoba menghadapi mereka. Tapi kurasa sia-sia, aku dipukuli mereka habis-habisan. Kibum berlari dan menemukan sebuah batu berukuran setelapak tangannya. Dia juga akan melakukan hal sia-sia jika dia berpikir harus melempari orang-orang ini dengan batu.

"kibum-ah.. lari! Hyung tidak apa-apa lari!" teriakku saat orang-orang ini mulai mendekati kibum

"jika kalian mendekat, aku akan memukul kepalaku dengan batu ini" teriaknya

Dia sedang apa? Mana mungkin mereka peduli dengan kepalamu kibumssi. Orang-orang itu terus berjalan berlahan mendekati kibum. Kibum serius menghantam kepalanya dengan batu itu. Kepalanya berdarah.

"coba saja terus berjalan. Jangan sakiti hyungku! Atau aku akan lukai diriku lebih dari ini", dia menghantam lagi kepalanya.

"hentikan! "Teriak ahjussi pemimpin tadi. "jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi, kibum. Ayo kita pulang! Appa akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan"

"diam hangeng ahjussi. Aku hanya punya satu appa dan dia adalah leeteuk appa! Bukan kau, menjauh dariku atau aku akan mati didepanmu"

"ayo kita pergi!" ahjussi itu memerintahkan anak buahnya mundur

Ryeowook pov

Umma pulang bersama dengan yesung hyung dan siwon hyung. Anehnya umma berteriak histeris "kembalikan anakku" dia seperti orang gila yang baru kehilangan anak.

"eomma kau kenapa?" Tanya kyuhyun

Yesung hyung memapah umma yang menangis terisak ke kamar appa. Appa tampak sangat terkejut dengan tingkah umma yang seakan sangat menderita itu.

"kenapa eomma kalian?" Tanya appa saat umma memeluknya. Yesung hyung dan siwon hyung hanya berpandangan.

"appa… appa…" umma terisak-isak "hangeng mengambil kibum. Dia mengambil kibum dariku"

Aku berlari memasuki kamar appa bersama kyuhyun saat mendengar nama kibum disebut. Apa yang terjadi? Apa maksudnya hangeng mengambil kibum.

Appa mendorong umma ke lantai. Tak kusangka appa mampu sekasar itu pada umma. "kau tak mencegahnya?"

"aku tak mampu, teuki!" umma menangis, aku membantu umma berdiri

"jangan sentuh yeoja itu wookie!" aku terkejut setengah mati saat appa melarangku membantu umma. Aku patuh, sementara hyungku dan kyuhyun hanya diam "dia bukan eomma kalian, bahkan dia tak mampu mempertahankan anaknya"

"appa… aku minta maaf!" eomma berlutut dikaki appa. Tapi appa terlihat sangat marah hingga dia tak mengacuhkan umma sedikit pun

"lalu kalian berdua? Kalian melihat dongsaeng kalian di ambil olehnya kan?"

"tapi appa, ahjussi hangeng itu adalah appanya kibum"

Apa maksudnya ini? Kibum bukan anak kandung appa? Apakah maksudnya eomma selingkuh dengan pria bernama hangeng itu. Apakah appa tahu tentang ini? Appa pasti sangat terluka. Appa berjalan menghampiri siwonhyung dan yesung hyung. Dia menampar mereka satu persatu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"apa maksudmu kibum anak hangeng. Aku appanya, kibum hanya punya seorang appa yaitu aku!" appa berteriak.

"tunggu dulu, jadi hyung membiarkan kibum hyung di culik oleh hangeng itu" kyuhyun menatap marah siwon hyung dan yesung hyung. Padahal kupikir dia tidak terlalu menyukai kibum

Siwon hyung mengangguk pelan, masih tetap dengan gaya elitnya. Apa maksudnya itu. Mereka membiarkan dongsaeng mereka dibawa oleh orang lain. Aku spontan berteriak marah. "Yak,, apa maksud kalian? Kibumssi pergi, lalu kalian tenang saja disini. Aku akan mencarinya"

"wookie.. kau jangan bercanda! Kau bahkan tidak bisa berkelahi" umma menghentikan langkahku.

"aku tidak peduli. Dia itu dongsaengku eomma. Dia pasti ketakutan sekarang, diculik oleh orang yang mengaku appanya"

"hangeng itu memang appanya"umma berteriak marah

Appa menyingkirkan tangan umma dariku. "jangan bicara seolah ini bukan salahmu! Kibum anakku"

Aku segera berlari keluar, memakai sepatuku dan saat aku membuka pintu, aku terkejut. Kibum ada disana sambil memapah eunhyuk hyung yang sedang terluka. Wajah kibum bersimbah darah segar dari kepalanya yang terluka.

"kibum-ah. Eun hyuk hyung…."

Semua orang dirumah berlari keluar. Siwon hyung menggendong eunhyuk hyung dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar. Eomma berlari keluar, ia menangis dan ingin memeluk kibum. Tapi kibum menepisnya. Sorotan mata anak itu menggambarkan kepedihan dan sakit hati yang luar biasa. Appa berjalan menghampiri kibumssi.

"aku bukan anak hangeng ahjussi. Aku anak mu kan appa" bisiknya menatap mata appa.

Appa memeluknya. "ne… ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit"

"hangeng ahjussi akan menemukan aku, appa. Aku disini saja" kibum tak sadarkan diri. Appa menggendong kibum dipundaknya, tak kusangka appa masih mampu melakukannya.

Kyuhyun pov

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru kudengar. Aku juga tak percaya dengan keadaan yang sekarang ini. Yang benar saja, kibum ssi bukan anak appa, eomma selingkuh dengan orang yang bernama hangeng itu. Lalu appa yang bisa kasar pada umma dan yesung hyung dan siwon hyung. Kemudian, eunhyuk hyung yang terluka serta betapa pedulinya wookie hyung pada keluarga ini.

Lalu aku, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku bahkan hanya bisa diam tak mempercayai segalanya. Meski aku tak begitu menyukai kibum-ssi karena oemma lebih menyayangi nya dari pada aku, appa yang bisa sembuh karena kehadiran dia. Keuangan keluarga yang sangat terbantu, yesung hyung yang hanya peduli pada kura-kura kini begitu memperhatikannya. Aku sungguh cemburu. Belum lagi wajahnya yang bisa menyaingi aku, meski aku yang lebih tampan. Sungmin unie yang berkencan dengannya.

Akh… semua membuatku begitu marah, melihat dia mengambil semua perhatian orang-orang dari ku. Bahkan aku tak pernah bisa mengerjainya. Dia mempunyai IQ yang lebih tinggi dariku. Dia bisa menghapal dan mengerjakan soal matematika lebih cepat dariku meski dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak tertarik. Bahkan kangin ahjussi sangat sayang padanya.

Tapi sekarang.. aissh.. aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuktikan diriku lebih baik dan lebih berguna darinya. Aku juga tidak mau dia diambil oleh orang lain dari duniaku. Enak sekali dia setelah mengacaukan hidupku dengan keberadaannya dia pergi begitu saja dengan orang kaya bernama hangeng itu.

Aku ingin dia pergi tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tak suka dia terluka. Aku hanya ingin membuat nya kalah dengan kemampuanku. Aku tak suka dengannya tapi aku tak benci.

Kami tidur dikamar yang sama, tapi kali ini kamar kami di singgahi oleh appa. Dengan perasaan cemas appa selalu bolak balik kamar ku dan kamar eunhyuk hyung. Wookie hyung takut kalau terus begini, keadaan appa akan memburuk. Wookie memberanikan diri agar dia saja yang menjaga kibum. Dan appa sepertinya sangat percaya pada wookie soal hal ini.

"eomma… aku tidak mau pergi lagi!" igau kibum saat tengah malam membangunkan ku.

Wookie hyung terjaga sepanjang malam. Dia terus mengelap keringat dingin kibum hyung. "bum-ah tenanglah. Sudah tidak apa-apa" wookie memegang tangan kibum hyung

"hyung… aku tak mau pergi… hyung.. tolong aku" teriaknya dengan mata tertutup.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku. Igauannya terasa mengganggu sekaligus membuatku khawatir. "hyung ada disini. Tidak apa-apa!" wookie hyung mengguncang tubuh kibum hyung

"appa ku Cuma teuki appa. Bukan hangeng ahjussi" igaunya lagi

Aku memegang tangan kibum hyung. Aku berbisik ditelinga kibum hyung. "hei… hangeng ahjussi,, aku kyuhyun tak akan membiarkanmu membawa hyungku"

Berlahan kibum hyung kembali tenang. Wookie terlihat senang dan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Baru kali ini kulihat wajah wookie yang begitu cerah, dan akan selalu begitu jika hal tersebut berhubungan dengan kibum hyung.

Hari demi hari, dijalani dengan baik. Kondisi eunhyung sangat cepat pulih. Jangan-jangan dia benar bukan manusia. Baru saja yesung hyung membawanya untuk check up tulang kaki dan rusuknya yang patah beberapa hari kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia sudah bisa menari lagi di ruang tengah. Tak bisa dipercaya.

Nah… yang paling tak bisa pulih itu adalah kondisi kibum hyung. Bukan masalah pendarahan di kepalanya tapi kondisi mentalnya yang makin terpuruk. Dia menjadi jauh lebih pendiam dari pertama kali dia sampai di rumah ini. Dia bahkan tak pernah tersenyum lagi. Aku khawatir padanya. Apalagi eomma yang melarangnya untuk pergi kesekolah karena takut si hangeng ahjussi itu datang menemui kibum.

Siwon hyung masih berkerja di perusahaan itu, hangeng ahjussi itu hanya sering bertanya soal keadaan kibum hyung saja. Terkadang aku melihatnya ada di depan pagar rumah. Ia mengintip, tapi tak berani masuk. Dia juga akan pergi jika melihat appa di halaman. Terkadang aku merasa kasihan pada ahjussi itu, ia seakan hanya takut kalau kibum hyung membencinya.

Aku menatap wajahku dicermin. Tampan… hahahaa.. hari ini kelinci tercintaku akan datang. Benar..benar sungmin-ah akan datang. Dia sering bertanya tentang kibum hyung pada ku dan aku akan berkata yang sebenarnya padanya. Meski aku tidak suka tapi dia berhak tahu jika dia bertanya dengan nada memelas dan memanggil hyung dengan sebutan oppa. Telingaku terasa panas, tapi kurasa kibum hyung adalah namjachingunya.

Aku keluar dari kamar. Aku berjalan dan memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan rumahku. Wookie sedang memasak makan malam bersama eomma. Appa sedang bermain catur bersama kangin ahjussi di dekat pintu masuk. Eunhyuk hyung sedang menari di ruang tengah. Yesung hyung sibuk dengan kura-kura kesayangannya dan menunjukkannya pada kibum hyung. Siwon hyung terus berusaha mengajak kibum hyung berbicara sementara kibum hyung sendiri sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri yang terus diam.

Hmp… apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengisi kekosongan jadwal ku ini ya? Tidak mungkin aku duduk diam menunggu kelinci cantikku datang. Terlalu memalukan, aku akan menghilang image devil ku jika hal itu terjadi. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keruang tengah. Aku menjerit seakan aku sedang kerasukan. Aku melompat kesana kemari membuat para hyungku kebingungan. "heh… siwon, berikan uangmu padaku" aku menirukan gaya preman

Tanpa sengaja aku menendang kura-kura milik yesung hyung dan aku terpeleset. Brukkkkk… suara jatuhku terdengar di seluruh ruangan dirumah ini. Wookie hyung dan eomma berlari melihat keadaanku. Begitu juga dengan kangin ahjussi dan appa. "itu akibat kau durhaka!" kata siwon hyung mengejekku

Semua orang tertawa, hanya kibum hyung yang masih memasang wajah dingin dan melihatku dengan remeh. Cih… apa-apaan itu!

Yesung hyung memasang wajah cemas. Ia segera menghampiriku. "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Eh… rupanya kecemasannya itu bukan untukku. Dia memeluk kura-kuranya. Dia lebih memilih kura-kuranya dari pada aku, dongsaengnya. Appa tertawa.

"yak,, yesung babo! Kenapa kau tidak menolongku?"

"aish… yang jadi korban itu dia ini. Bukan kau!"

"appa,, yesung melukaiku!" aku mencoba mengadu pada appa dengan berlari padanya.

Bukannya membelaku appa malah memukul kepalaku. "seharusnya kau memanggil hyung kan. Salah mu yang tidak sopan"

Kibum memasang senyuman seringgai padaku. Hah… aku tak tahan lagi. Aku segera menghampirinya. "hei… kibum gila! Kau piker kau hebat. Kau mau mengejekku?"

"kyu.. panggil hyung!" wookie memarahiku

"tidak mau…." Aku merasa teraniaya disini. "kibum babo… ayo main game denganku! Kau pasti kalah"

Eunhyuk hyung menakal kakiku. Sekali lagi aku kehilangan keseimbangan, dan aku beruntung kali ini yang menyambut tubuhku adalah sungmin unie. Hwa,,,, kesialan yang baik. Kebetulan sekali dia datang. Semua orang tertawa, sungminssi berteriak. "mau apa kau! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" dia menepuk kepalaku dengan sandal.

Kali ini hal luar biasa terjadi. Kibum hyung tertawa. Sangat lepas. Semua orang terkejut mendengarnya kemudian kami ikut tertawa. Entahlah aku tidak mengerti kenapa senyumannya begitu indah.

Kibum hyung masuk rumah sakit sore ini. Dia terus mimisan dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Eomma terus menangis sangat dokter mengatakan kibum hyung terserang penyakit leukemia. Aku tak percaya, hari-hari sebelumnya dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

Hari ini, sepulang sekolah aku bersama sungmin ssi menjenguk kibum hyung. Sudah saatnya aku menggantikan appa menjaganya. Wookie pulang duluan, untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk kami semua. Baguslah, aku jadi ada kesempatan untuk bermesraan dengan yeojachinguku ini. Senangnya….

Hmp… dia baru saja menerima cintaku beberapa hari lalu. Mungkin dia sudah sangat risih karena aku selalu menghantui hidupnya dengan pernyataan cintaku yang menghebohkan dunia. Wakawakawaka

Dia menyuapi makan siangku didepan kibum hyung yang tergolek lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Kibum hanya tersenyum dan sungmin-ssi terlihat sangat malu memanjakanku di depan kibum hyung. Tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apapun, jika aku sudah memintanya. Namanya juga aku, kyuhyun.

"kau seperti anak kecil" ejek kibum hyung pada ku

"kau hanya cemburu hyung" kataku dan mulai merengek lagi pada sungminssi "bisakah kau tak meletakkan sayur di nasiku"

"jangan pilih-pilih makanan!"

"aku memang tidak memilih-milih makanan hanya saja aku tidak suka sayur"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memasuki kamar ini. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan sedih. Dia menghampiri kami. Aku tidak mengenalnya, mungkin ahjussi ini salah kamar. Aku meletakkan PSP yang diberikan kibum hyung padaku melalui sungminssi di dalam kantong seragam sekolah ku. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Sungminssi tahu kalau aku tidak ingin makan lagi

"ahjussi, kurasa kau salah kamar"

"mian he.. boleh aku bertemu dengan kibum?"

"kibum hyung kau mengenalnya?"

Kibum hyung terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran ahjussi ini. "hangeng ahjussi"

Aku terkejut mendengar nama itu, keberanianku timbul untuk melindungi hyungku yang tak berdaya ini. Appa dan eomma tiba-tiba datang menghentikan langkah orang ini.

"aku hanya ingin melihat anakku"

"berapa kali aku harus katakan kibum adalah anakku. Aku appanya, hangeng"

"appa…" suara kibum hyung terdengar lemah sekali "bolehkah aku menyapa hangeng ahjussi"

"kibum…"hangeng ahjussi memegang tangan kibum hyung. Dia terlihat sangat menyayangi kibum hyung. Dia memiliki tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan appa. Tatapan yang memberi rasa aman.

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku tak berani menerima kebaikan hangeng ahjussi lagi. Aku juga tak bisa memanggil ahjussi dengan sebutan appa lagi. Aku tak berani berpura-pura tidak tahu, bahwa anak ahjussi itu bukan aku"

Eh.. apa maksudnya. Eomma tiba-tiba memelukku. "yang berhak menerima kasih sayang mu itu bukan aku. Kyuhyun.. dia adalah anak kandungmu"

"waktu itu, aku mendengar pembicaraan eomma dengan seseorang. Menyembunyikan kyuhyun adalah jalan terbaik untuk semuanya. Kyuhyun terlalu manja untuk pergi ke California bersamamu. Jadi saat appa tahu keburukan eomma, entah kenapa aku mengatakan aku ingin tinggal disana bersama appa kandungku"

Jadi selama ini, kibum hyung menggantikan posisiku. Menjagaku agar aku tak menderita kesepian yang seperti ia alami. Membuatku merasa tak dibeda-bedakan. Akulah yang sedang di lindunginya sekarang. Seharusnya aku yang berada di posisinya sekarang.

Appa menunduk. Sepertinya appa sudah tahu masalah ini. Tapi dia tak pernah membeda-bedakanku dengan hyung yang lain. Dia bahkan sangat menyayangiku. Aku menyesal karena aku malah membenci kibum hyung yang justru sedang berkorban untukku.

"mian he kyu.. seharusnya hyung tidak usah pulang saja. Agar kau tak tahu kenyataannya"

"jangan bicara begitu! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"karena kau adalah dongsaengku yang berharga. Aku menyayangi mu kyu"

"ternyata aku tidak salah mendidikmu, bum-ah" ahjussi hangeng tersenyum pada kibum "aku sudah tahu itu sejak lama. Bagiku hanya kau lah anakku. Meski aku juga menyayangi kyu, tapi saat melihatmu aku lebih membutuhkan senyumanmu, aku lebih ingin kaulah yang memanggilku appa. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena akulah yang membesarkanmu hingga sekarang ini"

"aku sayang padamu hangeng appa, tapi aku tak bisa pergi dari keluargaku sekarang. Aku sayang mereka sama seperti aku menyayangimu"

"cepatlah sembuh, appa akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau minta."

Air mataku mengalir, kibum hyung menderita selama ini demi aku. Terpisah dari keluarga dan terus menggantikanku berbakti pada appa kandungku. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalasnya.

"teuki appa, bisakah aku memanggil appa pada hangeng ahjussi?" tanyanya sambil menangis

"ne.. tidak masalah" appa tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan kibum dan hangeng ahjussi.

Kemudian… kibum hyung tidak sadarkan diri. Dokter dan perawat segera masuk ke ruang rawatnya. Dia seakan tidak tertolong. Aku merasakan takut luarbiasa. Aku takut tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Takut tak bisa meminta maaf atas ke irianku padanya serta takut tak bisa berterima kasih atas apa yang ia lakukan sebagai hyungku selama ini.

Kami disuruh keluar, semua orang tampak berduka. Eomma tak berhenti menangis dipelukan appa. Hangeng ahjussi terus mondar mandir di depan pintu, ia seperti orang depresi yang ingin mencari sesuatu. Sungmin ssi menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku menyembunyikan mataku yang berair di bahunya. Para hyung datang dan suasana menjadi lebih mencengkam.

Tiba-tiba dokter keluar dari kamar hyung. "mana yang namanya kyu…" katanya

"ada apa dokter?"

"pasien terus memanggil namamu, sebaiknya kau masuk dan bantu dia di dalam melewati masa kritisnya" tubuhku langsung menggigil. Aku takut untuk masuk dan melihat hyungku yang sekarat tapi hangeng ahjussi memegang tanganku. "kumohon, bantu anakku" katanya

"kyu… tolonglah hyungmu" appa menatapku dengan tatapan malaikatnya. Mereka memberiku kepercayaan diri.

Aku memasuki ruangan ini. Terasa membuatku takut. Kibum hyung duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan gaya duduknya yang sangat keren kurasa. Tak akan ada orang yang mengiranya sakit jika wajahnya tidak sepucat itu. Tapi aku membayangkan dia tertidur dan perlu pompa jantung. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

Dia mengeluarkan senyum devilnya yang kurasa mengalahkan senyuman devilku yang manis. Tatapannya juga cukup menggoda. Orang-orang yang hendak menolong hyung tadi termasuk si dokter malah pada mengobrol.

"kenapa wajahmu seperti itu,kyu.. kau takut?" ejek kibum hyung padaku

"kau tak sekarat?"

"aku menipu kalian semua, aku tidak pernah sakit. Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja"

"maksudmu?"

"aku baik-baik saja. Memberimu pelajaran sangat menarik. Kau tertipu kyu.."

"a…. aku tak mengerti" nah… aku sungguh bingung sekarang

Kibum hyung mengambil selimutnya dan menghapus make up di wajahnya. Wajah pucatnya itu terhapus begitu saja. "intinya, kau takkan pernah bisa mengalahkanku. Termasuk dalam berbuat jahil dan menipu" dia tertawa

"aku akan laporkan kau pada appa"

"kau kira dia akan percaya?"

"kau kalah kyu… kau takkan pernah menang dari hyungmu. Dasar anak kecil!"

Aku kalah. Aku tak mau kalah. Bahkan dalam hal menipu. Tapi taka pa-pa jika aku dikalahkan olehnya. Kibum hyung, sampai kapan pun aku tak bisa mengerjainya. Aku hanya ingin bilang "tidak apa-apa hyung! Khusus untukmu aku akan mengaku kalah. Aku sayang kamu"

Inilah kisahnya.. aku sayang kibum hyung. Aku takkan pernah bisa menang darinya, karena dia hyungku yang istimewa tapi… aku takkan pernah mengaku kalah darinya.

"kau harus mengakui bahwa aku lebih tampan darimu!" teriakku girang saat dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi harus kuakui dia sangat jago acting. Masa sampai seterusnya tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu kalau kibum hyung menipu mereka soal penyakitnya. Hahaha….

-END-

**Geje ya? Sorry… kalo akhirnya jadi kayak gini… mohon comment nya ya!**


End file.
